1066
1066 is a turn-based strategic medieval warfare game in which you control an entire army. You play entire battles out on a large grid. You move your units towards the enemy and play little mini-games to determine how effective your attack was. The goal is to defeat the enemy's entire army or route them to make them flee. __TOC__ Gameplay In the 1066 game, you control the English, Viking, or Norman armies. The goal is to defeat the enemy army by killing or scaring off as many of them as possible. The game puts you into the thick of the action, giving you direct control over every arrow barrage, cavalry charge, and defensive stand your army takes. Taunts, chants, and the presence of a strong leader will all prove crucial to winning each day. The battles play out on a large square grid, where you click on your troops to select them, and then moving them between squares. The areas close enough for you to reach in one turn are marked green. If an enemy is in your path, you'll automatically engage them. Selecting the formation of your troops can mean the difference between dismal failure and well-earned victory. For instance, placing three units in a row from top to bottom activates the Shield Barrier formation, which greatly boosts their combined defense. Each time you engage an enemy, you have to play a little mini-game to determine the effectiveness of your attack. Taunts have you type out a phrase correctly as quickly as possible. Attacking an enemy directly requires you to hit the arrow keys in the order they appear on the screen. Charging an enemy has you tap the Spacebar to build up power. Firing your archers require you to choose your angle and strength of your shot. The "Story" mode takes you through a campaign of multiple levels. "Create a Battle" is a customizable mode. The game has three difficulty levels. A multiplayer option offers you the chance to test your mettle against friends. Instructions Moving and Attacking the Enemy Selecting the ‘Move’ command allows you to select a new position for your unit. The highlighted area indicates your unit’s range of movement. Different units can move different distances. The Battle Unfolds Once you have selected your commands, hit the ‘EXECUTE COMMANDS’ button and all the actions are played out in the Battle View. You will need to keep your wits about you, as you will be thrown into different mini-games which will determine the outcome of the round. Archery Click and drag your mouse on the battlefield to select the power and angle of your archer attack – then let go to rain arrow down on your enemy. Combat When two opposing units are next to each other, combat will occur. Hit the cursor keys at the right time to inflict brutal damage on your enemy. Taunt Type the insult as quickly as possible to rally your troops and scare your enemy into submission. This will decrease the enemies moral depending on the quality of the taunt. Charge When a unit is charging tap the space-bar as quickly as possible to build up power and smash through your enemy. The more taps on the space-bar, the more damage the charge does. Morale The morale of your army is incredibly important in the game, so keep a close eye on the ARMY MORALE in the info panel. Keeping your morale high and reducing that of your enemy will be the key to victory. Armies English "The guardians of their land for over 600 years, the Anglo-Saxons people are proud warriors, though their armies contain more farmers than soldiers. Huscarls will fight to the death, though others may not be so brave. The English fight on foot, and put more faith in swords than arrows." The English Army is the protagonist of this game, they fight in every battle, though they win in only one of them. Their army is composed by brave and expensive soldiers, Huscarls, and recruited farmes, called Spear Militia. Their archers aren't really good in the battlefield, they use hunting bows, a dagger for self-defense and usually archers are freed slaves: for the English army it was dishonoring killing from distance, they usually don't wear any armour. English's units Note: in Fullford battle, when playing Story mode, the general isn't King Harold Godwinson, but there are two earls: Earl White and Earl Walter. And there isn't any way to play with them. English's taunts: * Foul dog scut! * Low-born orc! * Ill-born fen rat! * Pig fitlh! * Stinking Turd * Oozing pus-wound Attack: '''Average '''Defence: '''Strong '''Morale: Average ''Battles they fight: ''Fullford (lost), Stamford bridge (won), Hastings (lost) Vikings "Notoriusly fearless and ferocious, the Vikings are masters of hand-to-hand combat. They lack a mounted unit, but make up for it with the brute force of their well armoured Varangian Guard unit. The Vikings will fight to the death rather than face the dishonour of capture." The Viking Army is a really strong army, perfect for people who loves attack rather than defending. Varangian Guard, even if it can't move a lot in the battlefield, it's one of the strongest unit in the game, its charges can easely annhilate poorly equipped warriors, like Spear Militia. Warriors are proud soldiers, but they retreat more than Varangian Guard. Their archers are really bad, because they use common hunting bows and archers are young and inexperienced men, they use daggers and use a bad D-shaped bow. Vikings units Viking's taunts * Rump-fed chicken! * Svinafell Troll! * Fox Beard! * Raven Starver! * Onion-eyed oaf! * Stench weasel! Attack: '''Strong '''Defence: '''Weak '''Morale: '''Strong ''Battles they fight: ''Fullford (won), Stamford bridge (lost) '''Normans "The Normans' clever tactic, and combination of mounted knights, foot infantry and missile troops, make them the most versatile army in the Western world. Discipline depends entirely on success, and if the battle goes against them, their troops will rout." Normans are well-equipped only in paper, because their strong Men-At-Arms are as strong as Spear Militia, and equalize farmers to professional soldiers isn't the best, but in the game they both have the same strenght. Their real good weapon is their cavalry, less man but they can do heavy charges to anyone who is less far than 10 squares, almost half battlefield. Using a good combination of infantry and cavalry can destroy every army they stand, even the feared Varangian Guards. They are the only army which gives to its archers good bows and equip them with single edged sword, but they don't wear any armour, like English and Viking's Armies. Normans' Army Normans' taunt * Ripe-mouthed cur! * Coward! * Beastly Traitor! * Toad-faced fool! * Puny potlicker! * Villainous Lout! '''Attack: '''Strong '''Defence: '''Average '''Morale: '''Average '''Battles they fight: '''Hastings (won)Category:Games